sotpfandomcom-20200215-history
DSC-class support ship
|buildtime = 18 |uses = 5 |hull = 200 |armor = 2 |shields = 800 |antimatter = 225 |experience = 5 |weapon1 = Energy Projector |damage.weapon1 = 17 |cooldown.weapon1 = |note = Colonize Construct Starbase |desc = A large frigate stocking the necessary supplies to establish new outposts on uncontested planets. It can also be used to construct space stations and provide light support to fleets.}} Overview The DSC-class is the main agricultural support ship of the Covenant navy, tasked with providing fresh food for the forces of the fleet it is adjoined. These ships regularly participate in missions patrolling and exploring the edges of Covenant space in search of habitable worlds as well as supporting fleets of significant size. The ships structure revolves around vast hunting preserves which contain an ecosystem of plants and animals meant to nourish Covenant forces. They are mainly crewed by Unggoy and Huragok though certain ships have a light presence of Sangheilli and a select few are even overseen by San'Shyuum. These ships are used to expand the Covenant's territory, construct Haven starbases and provide support in both offensive and defensive operations. History Despite being united in a religious and military alliance, each species in the Covenant is still an expanding civilization; as such, each is interested in the development and expansion of their individual empires. While the Covenant is the central ruling body of all the species, the controlled space within is far from equal - the Sangheili, for example, control more space than all the other Covenant species combined, with the exception of the San'Shyuum. The Sangheili have all this space in part of two reasons: the first being their long standing history in the Covenant, and the second as the only species in the Covenant permitted to own and create their own warships. As such, the Sangheili have ample numbers of Pious-class ships available for colonization and deployment of space stations. The other Pious-class ships are given to the various races in the Covenant on a controlled basis, often putting these species in a position where expansion is extremely slow. In perspective, Humanity had achieved slipspace technology at around the same time as the Covenant's assimilation of the Unggoy species. Over the next four hundred years, the territory of the UEG expanded to around one hundred lightyears in diameter, whereas the Unggoy only controlled an extremely small and limited section of space, centered around their home world. Weapons and Tactical Usage Early-game, these ships are not as important as the ORS-class heavy cruiser simply because the ORS-class will colonize worlds and grant them temporary bonuses. You can, however, use these ships to expand quicker throughout multiple systems if you wish to do so. In the mid-game, these ships are used almost solely to create Haven Starbases. As the Covenant, it's extremely important to create starbases to protect your worlds as they offer the single best defence available to you. In aggressive strategies, the Covenant can use rapid deployment research to quickly deploy starbases on enemy worlds, the starbases in turn are more than capable of efficiently destroying various structures in orbit with their specialized weaponry. Changelog 0.75 *Reduced its supply by 1 *Reduced its build-time by 9 seconds *Reduced its hull and shields by 2200 and 3200 respectively *Increased its armor by 2 Gallery DSC_Support_Ship.jpg|New DSC Class Support Ship Pious ClassCov.png|Old Pious Class Support Ship Made by Modeler: Sookendestroy Texture Artist: Malcontent1692 See also Category:Covenant ships Category:Support Cruisers Category:Covenant